Come as You Are (Nirvana song)
| released = | format = | recorded = at Sound City Studios in Van Nuys, California | studio = | venue = | genre = Grunge | length = 3:38 | label = DGC | writer = Kurt Cobain | producer = Butch Vig | prev_title = Smells Like Teen Spirit | prev_year = 1991 | next_title = Lithium | next_year = 1992 | misc = }} }} }} "Come as You Are" is a song by American grunge band Nirvana, written by frontman Kurt Cobain and released as the second single from the band's second studio album Nevermind in March 1992. It was the band's second American top 40 hit, and second UK top 10 hit, reaching number 32 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and number nine on the UK Singles Chart. The unexpected success of the album's lead single, "Smells Like Teen Spirit" drew Nirvana to mainstream success, with Nevermind being released two weeks after the single's release. Following the album's release, the band and its management company debated whether to release "Come as You Are" or "In Bloom" as the next single from the album due to Cobain's concerns over similarity of the former with the Killing Joke song "Eighties" (1984). After some persuasion by the management company, Cobain agreed to release "Come as You Are" as the second single because of its commercial potential. Killing Joke were upset over the song, and there were rumors that a lawsuit had been filed over the song, though the suit never materialized. Killing Joke guitarist Geordie Walker was said to be upset about the whole situation, and he felt that Nirvana (which according to Walker denied the connection between the songs) handled the matter poorly. The music video for "Come as You Are" was directed by Kevin Kerslake, who drew inspiration for it from the cover artwork of Nevermind. Rolling Stone ranked "Come as You Are" 445th on its list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time", and it placed 452nd on the 2010 edition of the list. Background and recording "Come as You Are" was one of the few new songs Nirvana recorded onto the rehearsal tape the group sent to producer Butch Vig prior to the recording of Nevermind in 1991.Azerrad, p. 166-67 The group recorded the song with Vig during album sessions at Sound City Studios in Van Nuys, California, in early 1991. Cobain recorded his guitar solo in two takes, as well as three takes of vocals, of which the first was used.Berkenstadt; Cross, p. 71 Vig then asked Cobain to double track his vocals throughout the entire song. During the harmony overdub session, Cobain accidentally sang the phrase "And I don't have a gun" too early, appearing the fourth time he sings the word "memoria" after the guitar solo. When this mistake was discovered, Cobain decided to keep it in the final recording. Vig sampled Cobain singing "memoria" from the middle of the song and placed it in the background of the song near the end twice.Berkenstadt; Cross, p. 72 The band also performed an acoustic version of the song on MTV Unplugged on November 18, 1993. The recording later appeared on MTV Unplugged in New York in November 1994. The origin of the song's title is unclear, but Charles R. Cross speculated the song may have been named after a motto used by the Morck Hotel in Cobain's hometown of Aberdeen, Washington. The Morck was one of many places Cobain stayed in after leaving home for a time while he was seventeen years old. Composition and lyrics The song begins with Cobain playing an unaccompanied guitar riff for eight seconds. Cobain used an Electro-Harmonix Small Clone guitar chorus pedal to give his instrument a "watery" tone during the verses and pre-choruses. He is joined by the rest of the band for the first verse, which is moody and subdued. Once the band reaches the chorus, the song reaches full volume. The shift in dynamics is a technique Nirvana used on many of its songs. The song features one of Cobain's longest guitar solos. "Kurt really did not play a lot of solos," Vig said. "This one is more of a melodic part based on the vocal melody. It's not trying to show off pyrotechnics. It complements the melody of the song." Cobain described the lyrics of "Come as You Are" as contradictory, and said the song was about "people and what they're expected to act like". Pointing to the line "Take your time, hurry up, choice is yours, don't be late", essayist Catherine J. Creswell writes that in Cobain's lyrics, clump into strings of empty clichés whose own ostensible meaning is forced into contradictions or simple rhyme sound".Ulrich, John M.; Harris, Andrea L. ''Genxegesis: Essays on Alternative Youth (sub)culture. Popular Press. 2003. p. 81. In light of Cobain's suicide in 1994, Allmusic's Mark Deming suggests that hearing "Cobain sing 'and I swear that I don't have a gun' gives 'Come as You Are' an edge it was never meant to have when [Nevermind] was first released in 1991." Deming reasons that the "I don't have a gun" lyric is Cobain's "attempt to reassure listeners that ... his target is the world at large rather than the individuals in it, and that there was still room in this damaged world for everyone".Deming, Mark. "Come as You Are" song review. Allmusic. Retrieved on September 7, 2012. Release Wary of the similarity between the main riff of "Come as You Are" and English post-punk band Killing Joke's 1984 single "Eighties", Nirvana and its management were unsure about releasing the song as the second single from Nevermind. Danny Goldberg, head of Nirvana's management Gold Mountain, later revealed that "we couldn't decide between 'Come as You Are' and 'In Bloom.' Kurt was nervous about 'Come as You Are' because it was too similar to a Killing Joke song but we all thought it was still the better song to go with. And, he was right, Killing Joke later did complain about it."Borzillo-Vrenna, Carrie. "Nirvana Pay Back Killing Joke". Rolling Stone. April 10, 2003. Retrieved on October 1, 2008. Nirvana biographer Everett True writes that "Come as You Are" was eventually chosen for release as a single because "Goldberg favoured the more obviously commercial song".True, p. 357 It was anticipated that the first single from Nevermind, "Smells Like Teen Spirit", would be a "base-building alternative cut", while "Come as You Are" would be able to cross over into other radio formats. However, "Smells Like Teen Spirit" became a surprise hit and boosted the band's popularity, whereas "Come as You Are" served to maintain it.Azerrad, p. 227 After its release as a single in March 1992, "Come as You Are" peaked at number 32 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The single stayed on the chart for 18 weeks."Come As You Are". Rolling Stone. December 9, 2004. Retrieved on June 4, 2008. The song also reached number three on the Billboard Mainstream and Modern Rock Tracks charts.artist=nirvana|chart=all}} Nirvana Artist Chart History: Singles. Billboard.com. Retrieved on June 4, 2008. The single also broke the top 10 of the UK Singles Chart, peaking at the ninth spot.Roberts, David, ed. British Hit Singles & Albums. 19th edition. HIT Entertainment, 2006. . This song ranked number 82 in Blender s "The 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born", and 452nd on Rolling Stone's "500 Greatest Songs of All Time". Although members of Killing Joke claimed the main guitar riff of "Come as You Are" plagiarized the riff of "Eighties", the band reportedly did not file a copyright infringement lawsuit, which Rolling Stone magazine attributes to "personal and financial reasons". However, conflicting reports state that Killing Joke did file a lawsuit but that it was either thrown out of court,"Conspiracy of Two". Kerrang!. April 12, 2003 or that it was dropped following Cobain's death."Interview with Killing Joke's Geordie". BBC. Retrieved on October 1, 2008. Geordie Walker, Killing Joke's guitar player, said that the band was "very pissed off about that, but it's obvious to everyone. We had two separate musicologists' reports saying it was. Our publisher sent their publisher a letter saying it was and they went 'Boo, never heard of ya!', but the hysterical thing about Nirvana saying they'd never heard of us was that they'd already sent us a Christmas card!"Slater, Tim. "Killing Joke interview". Guitarist. December 1994. Later it was also noted that a third song, The Damned's "Life Goes On", pre-dated both and contained a similar riff to both songs. . The Damned were an English gothic punk band and released their song in 1982. In 1999 "Come as You Are" was voted in at number 49 in Kerrang! magazine's "100 Greatest Rock Tracks Ever!".Kerrang! magazine, issue 746, April 17, 1999. (voted by readers). As of April 2016, according to Business Insider, "Come as You Are" was the sixth most streamed song from the 1990s on Spotify.The 10 most timeless '90s songs, according to Spotify data businessinsider.com. Retrieved October 26, 2017. Music video The music video was directed by Kevin Kerslake, who later directed the videos for "Lithium", "In Bloom", and "Sliver", as well as Pantera's music video for "This Love". After the unsatisfactory experience filming the "Smells Like Teen Spirit" video with Samuel Bayer, Cobain selected Kerslake due to his impressionistic style. Cobain was unable to formulate any ideas beyond homaging the Nevermind album cover and including "a lot of purples and reds", so he let Kerslake conceptualize the clip.Azerrad, p. 246 The band shot outdoor footage in a park in Hollywood Hills a few days prior to the main video shoot. Kerslake projected this footage in the background of many shots in the main part of the video.Azerrad, p. 247 The video features the band in a dark room, where the appearance of falling water in front of the band distorts and blurs the band members' faces (an idea suggested by Cobain). Throughout the video, clips such as cells multiplying at an incredible rate, to a living organism in its embryotic stages are shown. The video clip also features Kurt Cobain swinging away on a chandelier throughout the room, and water begins to flow into the room. In addition, the video shows parts involving a dog wearing a cone collar. Images of a baby swimming underwater (a reference to the cover of Nevermind) and a pistol floating appear. Towards the end, a clip of the band appears, with Cobain in the front, lying on the ground and kissing the camera. In popular culture ]] In 2005, a sign was put up in Aberdeen, Washington, Cobain's hometown, that reads "Welcome to Aberdeen: Come As You Are" as a tribute to Cobain. The sign was paid for and created by the Kurt Cobain Memorial Committee, a non-profit organization created in May 2004 to honor Cobain. Founded by author Jeff Burlingame and Aberdeen City Councilman Paul Fritts, the Committee also plans to create a Kurt Cobain Memorial Park and a youth center in Aberdeen.Kaufman, Gil. "Kurt Cobain's Hometown Adds 'Come As You Are' To Welcome Sign". MTV. April 11, 2005. Retrieved on October 1, 2008 The 2016 film As You Are was named after the Nirvana track. The plot "revolves around a trio of high schoolers in the 1990s, trying to find their way through the difficult maze of adolescence." A remix of the song was used for trailers of Marvel's 2017 Netflix series The Defenders.Chitwood, Adam. "‘The Defenders’ Teaser Previews Marvel’s Netflix Team-Up Series; 2017 Release Date Confirmed". Collider. July 21, 2016. Retrieved on July 22, 2016 The song "Adam's Song" by Blink-182 references "Come as You Are." "Come as You Are" features the lyrics, "Take your time, hurry up, the choice is yours, don't be late," while "Adam's Song," in turn, features the lyrics, "I took my time, I hurried up, the choice was mine, I didn't think enough." Track listing # "Come as You Are" (Cobain) – 3:38 # "Endless, Nameless" (Cobain; Nirvana) – 6:40 # "School" – Seattle – 31 October 1991 (Cobain) – 2:31 # "Drain You" – Seattle – 31 October 1991 (Cobain) – 3:35 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Note: User needs to enter "Nirvana" in the "Search" field, "Artist" in the "Search by" field and click the "Search" button.|accessdate=December 5, 2017|artist=Nirvana|title=Come As You Are}} Personnel *Kurt Cobain: vocals, acoustic guitar, electric guitar *Krist Novoselic: bass guitar *Dave Grohl: drums *Butch Vig: recording and mixing engineer, producer Covers *Elvis impersonator James Brown's cover of the song was featured on his inaugural album Gravelands. *Little Roy did a reggae version on the album titled Battle for Seattle. *Evan Peters did a cover of this song on American Horror Story: Freak Show in the episode "Test of Strength". *The Lifetime original program Witches of East End featured a cover by Masha for the first season's promos. *The song was covered by The Vibrators for the album Smells Like Bleach: A Punk Tribute to Nirvana. *Caetano Veloso made a cover of the song in his album A foreign sound. *Jazz guitarist Charlie Hunter covered the song on his trio's 1995 album Bing, Bing, Bing!. *The second episode of the television show ''Defiance'' ends with a cover of "Come as You Are" by Civil Twilight. *Polish-English rapper Popek recorded in 2014 Trap version of the song in his own arrangement.Popek i Matheo w remiksie Nirvany (audio) *Scottish rock band Glasvegas covered the song for the b-side of single "Daddy's Gone". *One of the trailers for the 2016 game Quantum Break featured a cover by Prep School. *New Zealand synth-pop artist Princess Chelsea included a cover of the song on her 2016 album Aftertouch. *WCW Debuted a theme song called "Raven" for the wrestler with the same name that sounded similar to "Come as you Are" References *Azerrad, Michael. Come as You Are: The Story of Nirvana. Doubleday: New York, 1994. *Berkenstadt, Jim; Cross, Charles. Classic Rock Albums: Nevermind. Schirmer, 1998. *True, Everett. Nirvana: The Biography. Da Capo Press, 2007. Notes External links * at Allmusic * * Category:1991 songs Category:1992 singles Category:DGC Records singles Category:Nirvana (band) songs Category:Songs written by Kurt Cobain Category:Song recordings produced by Butch Vig Category:Songs involved in plagiarism controversies Category:Music videos directed by Kevin Kerslake